Who Should I Choose?
by Wawesome
Summary: Jude loves Tommy, but she also loves Jamie. But who is it that she really, truly loves? Jude must decide who it is that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. But can she figure it out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story that came to me after the season finale of Instant Star. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

_Where does it hurt?  
Tell me cause I understand  
The words of a heart  
Beating like wings in my hand_

'This is it. My last concert,' Jude thought to herself sadly.

_I've been there too  
I've wasted myself  
And you were there for me_

Jude looked out at the people below her. They were all there to support, all of which were her adoring fans. She would never get to experience this wonderful rush of excitement again.

_Where does it hurt?  
There's always so much to lose  
So Far to fall  
And nowhere to go when it's through  
But if you let me in  
I won't let you down  
Put your faith in me  
Cause whenever you crash, wherever you land  
That's where I'll be_

As Jude looked out into the crowd she saw everyone that meant something to her looking up at her with admiration. There was Sadie, her sister and Kwest, her sister's boyfriend and her own personal backup producer. Then there was Jamie, her best friend and boyfriend (kind of). And last, but certainly not least, there was Tommy. What was there to say about little Tommy Q? He was her world, her everything. He was her co producer and secret lover. He was the guy of her dreams. But no matter how hard she tried, Jude could never decide if she loved him more than Jamie or vice versa.

_And for every endless midnight there's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you inside my arms  
There's a million streets to walk down in this city of broken hearts  
But there'll always be a place for you inside my arms  
Where does it hurt?_

Jude was finishing up her song and she couldn't help but let a few tears out. Her dream was coming to an end.

_Where does it hurt?_

Jude finished her song and felt everything end. With that final note it was over. The crowd below her started to applaud and cheer frantically as she gave the crowd one more smile before she walked off to the side. Jamie met her up there.

"You okay?" he asked knowing that she must feel pretty crushed at the moment.

"I will be," she replied as Tommy came up behind Jamie.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked as Jamie turned around to glare at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Jamie as he turned back around to face Jude.

"Well, um, Tommy did ask me first so um…I'll talk to you later Jamie," she said as she quickly waked off with Tommy before he could retaliate.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy took Jude to a cute little corner café and Jude wonder what was on his mind as he was being strangely quite. They sat at a table for two and after a few minutes Jude broke the silence.

"What's on your mind Quincy?" she asked knowing that whatever it was it must be important.

"Now that G-Major has closed down for good I want to get a fresh start. I want to do the things I never got the chance to do." Jude looked at him curiously. "I'm leaving for Thailand in two days."

"So you're leaving?" Jude was speechless for a moment.

"Jude, I just want you to be happy and..." he paused for a moment. "I want you to come with me. I want you, all of you, with me forever. I don't care what you do as a career; I just want to be with you…I would do anything for you Jude…because I love you."

"Oh my god," Jude felt her breath catch. They both leaned in and shared a sweet little kiss before Jude pulled away. "I don't know what to say, but I have to think about this. I'm sorry."

"I know," he said in an understanding way. "Take your time, and uh, you know where to find me." Jude bit her lip as he got up and walked away. 'Why didn't I just say yes? Why can't I decide between Jamie and Tommy? What is wrong with me?' she thought uneasily as she got up and left the café as well.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Jude helped her sister get ready to leave for Mexico. She and Kwest were going on a little vacation. 'Lucky her,' Jude thought, 'She has her whole love life figured out.'

"So what's up with you?" Sadie asked seeing as Jude was obviously distracted. Jude sighed.

"How am I supposed to chose who it is that I really love? My head is telling me one thing and my heart…"

"What is it that your heart is telling you?"

"I really don't know, I can't tell. Sadie, just tell me what to do, you know me better than I probably even know myself." Sadie grabbed Jude's hand and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Jude, you have to choose who's in your heart, okay? And you know who that is." Jude thought about what she said for a moment.

"Well have fun on your little vacation," Sadie smiled as they both stood up. Sadie and Jude grabbed all of the rest of the luggage and took it out to Kwest's car. Smiling the two sisters hugged tightly before Sadie left.

"Bye," Sadie said as she got in the car, "Oh and Jude?" Jude smiled up at her, "Good luck," she said just before they drove away.

-------------------------------------------

"Jude," Jamie called as he saw Jude sitting on the steps in front of her house alone.

"Oh, hey Jamie," she said trying to put a smile on her face.

"We never got a chance to talk yesterday so um…there was something I wanted to tell you." Jude was bracing herself for something else to make it harder for her to choose. "Pagan and I, well, we're starting our own record label." Jude looked up in surprise.

"Jamie, that's amazing," she said as she gave him a hug.

"I haven't even told you the best part. I want you to be our first producer." He waited anxiously for a response but Jude was silent for a moment.

"Jamie I would love to, I really would, but I'm still wondering what it is that I want to do with my life now. Maybe becoming a producer right after ending my rock star career would be too soon." Jamie looked a little let down. "But I'll think about it," she assured him.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll see you around," he said as he got up and left. Jude went inside and plopped herself on the couch. What was she going to do? If she took Jamie's deal she couldn't go with Tommy to Thailand. But if she went with Tommy she knew Jamie wouldn't give her the same producer opportunity when she got back. It really was just a matter of who she wanted more.

'I know what my heart is telling me, but what if it's wrong? What if I just think that I really do love him but in the end I figure out I made the wrong choice?' Jude had made up her mind. 'I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I tell him that I truly love him the same way that he says he loves me.'


	2. Amnewhat?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter already! Please enjoy and review!**

Jude woke up the next morning feeling anxious and nervous at the same time. She had convinced herself that who she was choosing was the one that she really did love but she still didn't want to hurt the other guy.

She knew Tommy's flight didn't leave until two and Jamie would be looking for studio space all day. She wanted to just run over and tell the guy she loved that she loved him but she wasn't sure exactly how to do it. 'Well just go and say it duh,' she thought to herself. 'Yeah but that would be too awkward,' she contradicted herself. 'Why though? He said he loved you too.' Jude shook her head. She just had to come clean and say it to him. And then afterwards she had to break the bad news to the other guy. That should be really fun.

Jude went to one of her favorite restaurants for a quick lunch before she went around and spilled her guts to two different guys on the same day. When she got there she tried to quickly sneak back out but they had already caught her.

"Jude," Tommy and Jamie said simultaneously. Jamie was sitting at one table and Tommy was sitting two tables down from him. Thinking quickly she sat at the table in between them. She wanted to tell each guy what was on her mind separately.

"So have you thought any more about that producing offer yet?" asked Jamie. Tommy quickly turned to stare at her. Jude tried to look innocent.

"Not really," she said trying to keep a smile on her face and peace in the room. Tommy thought about asking her about his plans but decided not to when he saw her straining to keep a smile on her face.

"Anyone else with you today miss?" the waiter asked as he stopped at her table.

"No…"

"I am," said Tommy as he stood up and sat next to her.

"Me too," said Jamie as he sat on the other side of Jude.

"I guess so," she said as the waiter left to get a pitcher of water. "So…," she started out awkwardly.

"Do you have plans later on today?" asked Jamie as Tommy looked at Jude.

"Um…"

"If you don't we could have dinner tonight or something," he said with a shrug.

"Well I…"

"I'll have to leave soon. I don't want to miss my flight," said Tommy trying to get a hint of what she was thinking about.

"Tommy I…"

"Where are you heading Quincy?" asked Jamie in not so kind tone.

"Thailand. I'm going to be up there for two months or so," he said easily, keeping his cool.

"Really, so are you thinking about moving there?" Jamie asked with hope in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe," he said glancing at Jude.

"I have to go now," said Jude suddenly. "I forgot that there was something else I have to do. So um…bye!" she said as she got up quickly and headed toward the door.

"You see what you did? You made her leave."

"Me?" said Tommy losing his cool. "I'm not the one that made everything even more awkward by sitting over here."

"You knew I wanted to sit next to her and that's why you sat here first."

"Right, like I can read your mind. Seriously Jamie, if it came down between me and you, who do you think she would pick?" Jamie got up from the table and Jude went out the door.

'So they were really fighting over me? Wow. This just made everything so much harder,' she thought to herself as she walked over to her car and got in. 'Now how am I supposed to break the news to…'

-------------------------------------------

Jude woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. There were machines beeping all around her and she had tubes and such attached to her. As things came into clear view she saw two people standing on either side of her.

"Jude?" one of them said. She looked at him curiously. "Can you hear me?" he asked. She tried to sit up but couldn't on account of all the tubes and things.

"Where am I?" she asked innocently.

"You're in the hospital," the other one answered. She thought for a moment.

"Who are you guys?" she asked in honest voice.

"I'm Tommy and that's Jamie."

"Don't you remember us?" said Jamie in a worried tone. She shook her head.

"And who was I again?" she asked in an uneasy voice.

"You're Jude, Jude Harrison. Do you not remember anything," asked Tommy in an uncertain voice. She shook her head again.

"Nurse she can't seem to remember anything," said Jamie as a nurse walked in.

"Well that's strange," she said as she walked over to Jude. "Honey can you remember your name?"

"He said it was June…I think," she said pointing at Tommy.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked gently.

"No," she said in a childish voice. "Why am I all hooked up to these things?" The nurse shook her head. "She must have amnesia. It's not very common for this to happen but it is not unheard of."

"What's amne…am…whatever it was that you just said?" The nurse sighed. "One of you should probably try and tell her what happened," she said as she left the room and closed the door.

"Jude, um…"

"Wait, why should you get to tell her?" Jamie asked staring at Jude.

"And why should you? I got here first so I…"

"Only because your name was right under Sadie's…"

"Which would make me more important since I was higher on the list so I should get to…"

"Can one of you two people tell me why I'm here?" Jude asked in a curious tone.

"Fine, just tell her," Tommy said in an exasperated tone. Looking smug, Jamie tried to explain what happened.

"Okay so do you remember leaving that restaurant earlier today?" Tommy rolled his eyes as she shook her head.

"Resta- what?" she asked in confusion.

"Of course you don't, never mind. Anyway…um…Tommy do you want to explain what happened?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Just tell her what happened," he said with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, so Jude you were leaving this place where you can eat, understand?" She nodded. "You were walking out to your car; you know what a car is right?"

"Um…that thing that rolls down a road and people drive, right?"

"Right, so you were going to your car and you got in…"

"Wait…I can drive?" she asked in excitement. Tommy nodded. "So then how old am I?"

"You're 18."

"Really?! I thought I was only, um…I don't know how old I thought I was." Tommy smiled at her. "So then what happened?" This was going to be the hard part.

"Well, you were backing out and, um…there was this really fast car going by at the same time and he didn't see you backing out. So when you were half way out he um…"

"He smashed into me?" she said trying to comprehend where this story was going. Tommy nodded. "So that's why I'm here? Because some bozo smashed into my car and landed me in this hospicle place? That's retarded!" she yelled out.

"I think Miss Harrison needs to get some rest now," said the nurse as she walked back in.

"But I'm not tired," she said in a whiny voice. "I want my friends to stay here with me. Please?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

"Jude honey I really think you should…"

"My name is June…right?" she said looking at Tommy.

"Actually it is Jude."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "But still…can they stay a little longer? I want to learn more stuff about me. Please nice person?"

"Alright, but just for a little longer," the nurse finally agreed as she left.

"So if I'm…18 you said?" They both nodded. "So if I'm 18 where do I, um…work?!"

"You were a great singer," Jamie answered.

"Well that makes sense. I love to sing," she said with a smile. "But wait, you said I was. If I'm not a singer anymore now then what am I and why aren't I still a singer?" Tommy and Jamie looked at each other.

"Um…the place where you used to sing is closed," said Jamie.

"For how long?" she asked innocently.

"Forever," said Tommy quietly.

"Then what am I now?"

"You don't do anything at the moment," said Tommy.

"Though you might become a producer," said Jamie hopefully.

"What's that?"

"It's a person who helps other people with their singing," said Tommy.

"But why would I want to do that? I love to sing so why wouldn't I just want to sing instead?"

"It's not that easy. You managed to get your singing job just by luck"

"Oh…so where's my um, family?"

"There not here," said Jamie in a quiet tone. "That's why we're here."

"Don't I have a…uh…sister?" They both looked surprised.

"Yeah you do."

"Was her name…Sally?"

"Close, it's Sadie."

"I knew it started with a S."

"Okay, your friends have to go now," said the nurse intruding again.

"But…"

"It's okay Jude. We'll see you again later," said Tommy.

"Hug!" she yelled as she threw out her arms. Tommy bent down as she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Hug!" she said turning towards Jamie. After they were all done saying goodbye the nurse shooed them out and Tommy looked at the time. It was 4:00, he had missed his flight.

"Looks like you missed your flight," Jamie said as he looked at the time as well.

"Oh well," he answered easily. "It was worth it for Jude."


	3. Kidnap

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys sorry for the long wait! Please read and review! Sorry!**

The next day Tommy went to the hospital to check on Jude. When he walked in her room he noticed that some of the tubes were gone. 'Good,' he thought. 'She's getting better.'

"Morning," he said as he walked in. Jude looked up at him.

"Um…hi uh…what's your name again? Is it Toby?" He smiled as he stood next to her.

"Close, it's Tommy."

"Oh," she said with a little giggle. "I missed you yesterday. I was lonely." He smiled at her. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," he said as she smiled.

"So tell me more stuff."

"What else do you want to know?" She thought for a moment.

"How did I meet you?" she asked staring at him.

"We worked together."

"Were you a singer too?" He chuckled.

"No, I was your producer."

"Oh, so you did what I might do?" he nodded. "Did you like your job?" He nodded again.

"I liked working with you." She laughed.

"Where's that other guy from yesterday um…James was it?"

"Jamie," she nodded. "He should be coming later."

"I…I just remembered something." Tommy looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I…I won a singing contest when I was 15 didn't I?" Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, that's how you got your job as a singer."

"I worked at…um…G something."

"G-Major."

"Yeah that's the place! And there was this person who helped me write a song…wait," she thought for a moment. "He was a singer before…he didn't like the song I had. He made me change it…wait…that was you!" she said remembering the name finally.

"Yeah that was me."

"I remember that song! It was my favorite for the longest time." He smiled at her.

"Wow," she said clutching her chest.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"I just had a weird feeling. My…my heart felt light and I felt…really happy." She looked up at him. "What's that feeling called?" Tom stared at her.

"It's called love."

"Love…I like the sound of it. I just remembered having that feeling…and then…now I remember feeling sad. I remember crying." She looked up at him remembering that moment. "I…I liked you," she said remembering her first gig. "I liked you and you didn't like me back."

"At that time I…" she cut across him.

"I kissed you and you pulled away from me."

"Jude I…"

"Why, why didn't you like me?" Tommy took a deep breath.

"We had just met and you were too young."

"So do you like me now?"

"I," at that moment Jamie walked in.

"Good morning Jude," he said as he walked to the other side of her bed.

"Jamie!" she said turning away from Tommy.

"Did you sleep well?" she nodded.

"I remembered something!" she said proudly. "I remembered that I won a singing contest and that's how I became a singer. And I worked at G-Major and Tommy was my producer," she said waiting for him to reply.

"That's great! Anything else you can remember?"

"Um…," she tried to think back. "You were my best friend!" she remembered.

"Yeah I was."

"You and…Kat?"

"Yeah that's right. We went to school together."

"What happened to Kat?"

"She moved away."

"Oh," she said frowning slightly. "Hey wait…you used to like me! I remember you telling me that you did. But…but I didn't like you," she said remembering that day.

"Yeah I know," Jamie said almost blushing.

"Yeah, you got mad at me and didn't want to come see me sing."

"But I did go and see you."

"I know…and then after I sang did I quit?" she asked looking at Tommy.

"You tried, but you came back to work."

"I remember," she said nodding. "So tell me more…"

-------------------------------------------

Tommy and Jamie stayed the whole day with Jude. They kept telling her things about her past like some of the songs she had wrote and the concerts she had played while she kept remembering little things that had happened.

"Visiting hours are now over, your friends have to go now," said the nurse coming in. Jude frowned.

"But I don't want them to go," she said grabbing Tommy's hand. "Can't they stay?" The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry but only family can stay the night, those are the rules." Jude sighed.

"They can come tomorrow though, right?" The nurse nodded.

"Alright, I guess," she said as she gave Tommy a hug and then Jamie.

"Bye," Jamie said as he left.

"I guess I should go," Tommy said as he stood up.

"Wait," she said as she sat up. "You never answered my question." He turned back to look at her. "Well, do you like me now?" she asked for the second time that day. He stared at her as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I…," he took a deep breath. "Of course I do," he said as she nodded.

"I like you too," she answered. "I'm not sure why, but something about you gets to me." They both smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as she nodded.

"Bye," she said as she laid back in her bed.

"Bye," he said as he closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------

He could see her sleeping as he stared at her through the slight opening of the door. She looked so peaceful just lying there. He slowly opened the door and went and stood next to her bed. He turned off all the machines one by one and shook her slightly to wake her. She woke up and frowned at him.

"Who are you?" she asked with a little yawn.

"I'm a friend," he said slowly and softly.

"Ok," she said turning onto her side to get a better look at him. "What are you doing here right now though, isn't it still night time?" He nodded slowly.

"I'm…I want to take you some-somewhere," he said stuttering. Jude raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not supposed to leave yet, the nurse said that…"

"I…I just want to show you some-something," he said in the same soft voice. Jude shrugged.

"Come…come with m-me," he said as he started to walk to the door. Jude slowly got out of bed.

"I…I don't feel very good," she said as she put a hand to her head and almost fell down.

"I-I'll help you. L-lean on m-my shoulder," he said walking over to her. Jude put her arm on his shoulder and he helped her slowly out of the room. They walked out of the hospital, no one noticing since the man was dressed as a doctor. He took her over to his car and helped her in.

"Where are we going?" she asked putting her seatbelt as she grabbed onto the door handle.

"I…you'll see," he said as they drove off into the night.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning when the nurse went to give Jude her breakfast she found a quite a surprise. She dropped the tray of food and ran out to get the doctor. They both came back into the room with looks of shock. Jude was gone.

Tommy came in that morning and noticed that there seemed to be a lot of panic around the hospital. He was walking down the hallway when he was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to go and sit in the waiting room," she said trying to usher him back. Tommy stood rooted to the spot.

"Look I'm just going to see my friend, Jude Harrison. She's down this…" The nurse gave him a look that made him stop talking. "Is….is something wrong with Jude?" he asked starting to panic.

"Please come down sir. You see Jude…"

"Oh my god," he said as he basically pushed her out of the way.

"You can't go down here! Come back here!" she yelled as he sprinted up the hallway. He flung open the door and saw an empty room. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Sir you really have to go back now we are…"

"Where is she?" he asked trying to remember how to breathe.

"We don't know," she said softly.

"Wait…what?" he asked becoming more confused than before.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you ran off. I came in here this morning to give her breakfast and I don't know. Her bed was just empty." The nurse shrugged.

Tommy walked slowly back out to the waiting room. There he saw Jamie pacing the floor. When he saw Tommy he ran up to him.

"They wouldn't let me pass but what's wrong with Jude? Is she alright? Is she…" Tommy shook his head.

"They don't know where she is," he said staring at the floor.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Someone has kidnapped her." Jamie stood still for a moment. He didn't know what to say. At that moment Sadie walked in behind them.

"Ha-have you heard?" she said in a trembling voice. Tommy turned around to look at her as she tried to not cry.

"Sadie," Tommy said as she ran over and hugged him crying into his shoulder.

"I should have been here. I should have never left with Kwest," she said still crying.

"It's not your fault," he said rubbing her back soothingly. "No one could have prevented all of this from happening." Sadie wiped her eyes.

"I know," she said trying to calm down. "I know but I still feel bad. First all the drama from G-Major and what not, then she gets amnesia, and now this. Why does it always have to happen to her?"


End file.
